


Priorities

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Eye, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Reader, G Sans - Freeform, Insecurity, Physical Abuse, Sans - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Violence, sub Reader, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: You loved your boyfriend. You wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but... he always brushed you off. There was always a breaking point, and you reached yours.But sometimes things aren't greener on the other side.
Relationships: G sans/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Series: Commissions [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393768
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissytude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude/gifts).



> This is a commission for [Chrissytude!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ___
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse and neglect. All around an angsty story, so be sure to read the tags first!
> 
> Follow my socials at the end, and join my Discord servers!

G wasn’t exactly… the  _ best _ boyfriend, by any means. In all honesty, he didn’t even try to be.

You wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, like most girlfriends would, but every time you tried to set up a date, or even just hang out with him… he wouldn’t show up. You had grown so used to being stood up that you didn’t even expect him to be around anymore.

It made you feel so unimportant. Unwanted.  _ Worthless. _

If he really loved you… he would be there. He would  _ make _ time, no matter how hard it was for him. If you were important, he would put you first sometimes instead of leaving you on the back burner to simmer in your own sadness.

You were supposed to matter. You should have meant more to him than a stupid  _ text _ message.

A lame excuse why yet again he couldn’t come and see you.

**_G:_ ** sorry. something came up.

You should have been worth  _ more _ than that.

But to him, you weren’t. You weren’t even worth a phone call. You had to make it yourself if you wanted to talk to him. You had to do  _ everything _ yourself, and your efforts were always  _ useless. _ You didn’t know what he was trying to prove.

You had to call him  _ three _ times in order to get an answer, and even then he answered on the  _ last _ ring.

“i’m busy.” His voice was rough, and sounded so  _ emotionless. _ There was no remorse or guilt anywhere to be found. You were just glad your heart was spared slightly and you didn’t hear any  _ annoyance. _

But that didn’t stop it from hurting. You weren’t even worth a  _ hello. _

You took a deep breath, your entire body shaking. You weren’t even sure why. You couldn’t tell if it was anger or sadness anymore.

“...Wh-Why do you keep doing this?” You couldn’t stop your voice from wavering. Everything felt so  _ awful _ and your skin felt cold. Your stomach was in knots and you wanted to throw up right then and there.

He was quiet for a moment, and all you could do was let your mind wander.

“...things keep coming up.”

You weren’t even worth a  _ real _ reason. Just… half hearted excuses. 

“When do  _ I _ get to come first?” You asked him, fearing the answer would be  _ never. _ Fearing there wouldn’t even  _ be _ an answer. If you weren’t even worth an excuse, why would he answer questions for you?

You were  _ nothing _ to him. Just an accessory he could  _ say _ he had.

“i gotta go. i’ll see you later.”

You felt like your heart was going to shatter.

“...Don’t do this. Please. Don’t do it.” You couldn’t handle anymore rejection or being pushed aside. Everything  _ hurt _ so much. Everything that came out of his mouth was  _ painful _ and back handed.

You just wanted him to end it already. He clearly didn’t plan to be in for the long run. He wasn’t even in it  _ now. _ He was always somewhere else and his mind was always  _ miles _ away even in the rare moments where he was physically around.

“you should go home. i’ll come over later.”

You knew that was a lie. He was going to send you home, and you were going to cry yourself to sleep. He was never going to come over, and you were going to be alone  _ all _ night. You were going to have to cuddle your blankets while he did God knows what.

He didn’t want to be around you.

“...Please.” Your voice was soft, and the word was quiet. You knew how pathetic you sounded, and you hated that you couldn’t control it.

…

...He hung up.

You knew he wasn’t coming. He always made you wait for him, and then he canceled at the last second. There was no use in even hoping it would be different this time.

You were only willing to try so many times. You really couldn’t do this forever.

...One more chance. One more try, and then… you couldn’t do it anymore.

___

You felt like you needed to make appointments with your own boyfriend.

If you just called him unannounced, he wouldn’t answer. You needed to text him in advance and ask if he was free, or else you would  _ never _ hear from him. But, luckily, he said you could call him. He actually had a moment for  _ you _ for a change. Sadly, it made you excited, because it wasn’t normal for you. You… weren’t a priority.

“heya.” Hearing his voice when he picked up the phone felt nice. And he actually greeted you this time… you took that as a good sign. Maybe he was going to put you first today. Maybe… he just needed a bit more time.

You didn’t need to feel sad anymore, right? He was… he was going to put you first. He was going to love you.

“...Can you come with me to the bar tonight? Just for half an hour?”

You couldn’t help but hold your breath. This was the point where he would reject you, and you would go back to watching movies on the couch all alone. You would order pizza and cry yourself to sleep.

Nobody would know, and nobody would care.

He was quiet for a moment, and you could feel your heart sinking with every second that passed. You knew he was trying to think of an excuse not to see you. You  _ knew _ he didn’t  _ want _ to see you.

Why would he?

“...yeah, sure. what time?”

…

You let the breath go, and you wiped your eyes. You hadn’t even realized you had begun to tear up. Your anxiety was just… through the roof. You wanted to see him  _ so _ badly. You didn’t want this to end.

...You loved him, as much as you shouldn’t have.

“Seven,” You told him, your excitement finally coming back to life. He  _ finally _ agreed to see you. Maybe he did care.

Maybe you didn’t have to be scared anymore.

“okay. i’ll see you there.”

You spent an hour in the bathroom getting ready, trying your hardest to look pretty enough for him.

___

You had high hopes when you went to the bar, which was honestly a really stupid decision on your part. You actually let yourself believe he would be there, and that he wouldn’t keep you waiting, but you were wrong as usual. Five minutes passed, you tried not to worry. Ten more, and you started to sweat a little. Fifteen in, and you wanted to cry. Twenty minutes made you want to throw your glass at the wall. But, twenty-five minutes later… he walked through the door.

“heya. here.”

He spoke so casually, as if he hadn’t kept you waiting. As if you didn’t have tear stains on your cheeks, and you weren’t already tipsy and ready to throw up due to the way you  _ felt. _ You felt like dirt below his feet… a liability. Jewelry, without sentimental value.

He took a seat… he didn’t even  _ apologize. _

“...Why are you later? I only asked for half an hour.” It took everything in you for your voice not to waver. You felt so… unimportant.

You were, clearly.

He shrugged, as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. “was in the middle of something.”

…”...And you couldn’t stop for half an hour for me?”

He didn’t reply, instead looking over at the bartender. Of course he only came for drinks… he didn’t care that you were there. He would have come on his own, even if you didn’t invite him. Why would you expect anything different?

“so, uh… wanna get a drink?”

If you could, you would have smacked him across the face with your empty glass.

You had already ordered a few drinks… maybe eventually you would be drunk and brave enough, but it wasn't the right time for that. You did worry what you would have done if you’d had a knife, though.

You felt… crazy. He  _ made _ you feel crazy.

“I already had a drink. You’re half an hour late.”

You had only  _ wanted _ him for half an hour, and he spent the whole time  _ away  _ from you, doing God knows what.

He stared at you for a few moments, clearly unsure of what to say. “...ah. why’d you call me here?”

Usually, you wouldn’t be offended by that kind of question, but since it was  _ him, _ and he  _ never _ came around where you were… it made you feel agitated. It made your blood boil underneath your skin, and you couldn’t help but grind your teeth.

You fiddled with the straw of your empty glass, trying anything you could to calm yourself down.

“I’m your girlfriend. I just wanna see you.”

You didn’t understand why that was so  _ hard _ for him.

Why didn’t he want to see  _ you? _

He let his hand rub your shoulder gently, and you couldn’t help but feel more  _ sad _ as opposed to being angry. You missed his touch, more than anything. You missed him actually being present.

...You just… needed to make the best of the time you actually had with him. He was right there in front of you, so it wasn’t that bad. You needed to focus on the good, and ignore the bad… you were on a date, even if he  _ was _ late. He was there, and you got to spend time with him after weeks of waiting and asking.

You could get drinks, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ you would go back to his house with him. Maybe he would go to yours…

Maybe you didn’t have to sleep by yourself.

“i gotta get going.”

…

“...What?” You were genuinely shocked by his words. He had… just gotten there, and he already wanted to leave you.

After being twenty five minutes late.

He didn’t even get a  _ drink _ .

He didn’t even ask you how you were  _ doing. _

“wanna come over later?”

You didn’t reply. You knew he wouldn’t actually invite you over. It was just more sugar he was sprinkling on you to  _ convince _ you this wasn’t a bad situation.

You stopped fiddling with your straw.

You went home.

___

You never got proper apologies. A simple one worded text was the most you ever expected out of him.

But you couldn’t do it anymore.

You were constantly stuck feeling like an old toy, propped up on a shelf and forgotten about. Sure, you were fun once, and maybe he cared about you in some ways, but you would never truly be his partner. You couldn’t even remember the last time he properly hugged you.

You grew very used to being independent and doing things on your own. Going places you wanted to go by yourself, and slowly trying to ease your way out of your shell and make new friends. You didn’t want to be on your own, but… G wasn’t an option anymore. He made that  _ very _ clear.

You started going to restaurants by yourself, and even out to the bar again. It wasn’t your favorite place, since the last time you went wasn’t exactly great, but… it was still a nice place to get drunk and forget about what was hurting you.

Besides, that’s where you finally met Beck. He was lovely. 

He didn’t stand you up. He didn’t lie and avoid you like you were some awful disease. He didn’t mind hugging you, in fact, he even  _ enjoyed _ it.

He was… everything you wanted.

You didn’t need G anymore. You just needed to make the final leap and break things off with him. With the help of alcohol, of course.

**_You:_ ** We’re breaking up.

Breaking up with somebody over text wasn’t the greatest thing in the world, but after all of the hurt he had put you through, you couldn’t bring yourself to feel bad. He deserved to hurt a little bit, after everything he had done.

**_G:_ ** what? now?

It hurt a little bit, because it was the fastest he had ever replied to one of your texts.

Why couldn’t he have just replied to you before…? Why couldn’t he just spend time with you?

You sent him a quick thumbs up emoji, wanting the conversation to end as quickly as possible. You didn’t want to argue… you just wanted it all to stop.

**_G:_ ** that’s ridiculous. no.

You weren’t actually expecting him to fight it at all… you expected it to be easy, and just… quickly over with. For a moment, you wondered if you should reconsider… but only for a moment.

**_You:_ ** I don’t matter enough to you. I’m done.

With the text, you also sent a picture of you and Beck. You knew that wasn’t exactly classy, but… you were drunk. You felt messy, and angry. You didn’t care who you hurt anymore… you were already shattered and numb.

Alcohol definitely lowered your sense of when enough was enough.

**_G:_ ** who the fuck is that

You could tell he was angry. Part of you felt guilty, but most of you was screaming to keep going.

**_You:_ ** Somebody who won’t put me last.

**_G:_ ** stop it. we’re not breaking up.

You were more annoyed than anything at this point. You appreciate him arguing about losing you at first, but now it was just getting annoying. You were  _ done. _ You couldn’t take the mental abuse and neglect any longer.

Even if he didn’t mean it… he really made you insecure and  _ scared. _

You didn’t… feel like you were good enough anymore. You felt like you were dirt beneath people’s feet. You didn’t like it. You had never been particularly confident, but  _ now… _ now it was awful.

You wanted to feel better.

**_You:_** You don’t get to decide that.

You knew he wouldn’t stop unless you blocked his number… so that’s what you did.

It was finally over.

You felt… hollow.

___

  
  


Everything seemed to be perfect in your life from the outside view.

Your boyfriend was handsome, and always very polite. He never said anything bad, and he never yelled. His smile was award winning, and his eyes could dazzle everybody he came into contact with. Girls swooned over him and everybody envied your relationship.

But that was because they only saw the surface.

Underneath… it was  _ very _ ugly.

You never really walked into walls. You never really fell down the stairs. You weren’t actually crying over a sad video. You weren’t screaming over stubbing your toe. You weren’t flinching because you watched a horror movie.

These were the lies you told, because you were unable to tell anybody the truth.

Your life was  _ ‘perfect’ _ , but that was only to the naive.

Ignorance was bliss.

But not for you.

You didn’t really have anybody else. You didn’t have friends, and you didn’t keep in touch with your family. You weren’t necessarily a social person, but you liked having a close group of friends. It just… wasn’t easy. Beck didn’t like too many people being around you, and you didn’t really like many people, anyways so… it worked out for the most part.

So it made sense when a knock on the door was enough to fill you with both anxiety and excitement.

If Beck had been home, he would have made sure he was the one to answer the door, but since it was just you… you had a reason to. He couldn’t get upset with you. What if it had been a package? Somebody could steal it.

He would understand.

You swing open the door, and… it wasn’t a package.

It was… G. 

_ G was standing outside your door. _

“...What… are you doing here?”

He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand… your favorite kind. Your favorite color. He was dressed nice… he even smelled like cologne. You would never expect him to put in effort like that, especially not to come and see you…

...Maybe he was just… making a pit stop. Maybe he was going somewhere else.

You were taken aback when he gently pressed the flowers to your chest, signalling for you to take them. You held them in your hands, just as confused as before… so the flowers were for you. But… why? You didn’t deserve flowers. You hadn’t done anything that would make somebody want to give you a gift…  _ especially _ not G.

You texted him to break up… you were so cruel to him, even if he had been an asshole.

You looked up at him when he took a deep breath, the sun shining behind him in a way that made him look beautiful. It made your heart ache.

... He seemed nervous.

“...i was the absolute fucking worst.” His voice was coming out in one big rush. “i neglected you because of my own issues, and i shouldn’t have let them get in the way. they’re not an excuse, it was all just be being the absolute worst person. I’m… i’m sorry. you deserve so much better… you deserve  _ so _ much better. i-i quit smoking. i know you hate the smell… i’m two months clean…”

...He was rambling.

It took you a minute to collect your thoughts and really let his words sink in… you never thought you would actually see him again. If Beck knew he was here…

…

You had a sudden rush of fear wash over you, and you wanted to retreat to your bedroom.

“...G…” You mumbled, but… you weren’t sure what to say.

You didn’t know if there was anything  _ left _ to say. You had been through so much at his hand, and he was so neglectful… but… the situation you were in  _ now _ was even  _ worse. _

“you-” He started to speak, but… he cut himself off.

... You didn’t like that. You looked down, instinctively. Did you do something wrong…?

... You couldn’t think of what could be bothering him. Nothing was coming to mind, and it was making you sweat. You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest… why couldn’t you  _ think? _ What did you  _ do? _

“...why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?”

…

...You paused.

You hadn’t even realized you were wearing them… you had grown so used to using them to hide things, but… nobody ever asked about it, because nobody even came to your house. It didn’t make sense to wear them.

You didn’t… have a very good reason.

You walked inside, knowing G would follow behind, and got a vase for the flowers. They were so pretty… you just worried about what you were going to tell Beck when he came home. He would be suspicious, and you… would be in trouble. You couldn’t be honest, he would be absolutely livid.

You had to take a deep breath. You needed to focus on one thing at a time.

“...I went to the eye doctor. Got those drops.” You knew your excuse was awful, but you didn’t have another one.

You had to stifle a gasp when he suddenly pulled you close to him, your body pressed against his in a familiar way. It was nice, and you almost… felt  _ safe. _ You were trying to relax in his grip, but… He lifted your glasses up and removed them, revealing the black eye you were trying so hard to hide.

“N-no-” You muttered out, trying to stop him, missing his hands in the process.

He immediately looked  _ angry. _

You couldn’t stop the rush of fear. You pulled from him, turning away. You knew it was useless… he had already seen the damage. Beck was going to be _furious._ _G_ was furious. Everything was starting to crumble, and it was _all_ your fault. You had ruined everything, just like you always managed to do…

“so your eye doctor punched you too?”

…

You took another deep breath. You needed…you needed to calm down and have a  _ proper _ excuse that actually made  _ sense. _

“...No.”

“doll, i know what a black eye looks like.”

You almost lied and said it was makeup, but… you knew that would just be stupid. He would probably laugh at you… maybe he should have. You were pretty pathetic, after all.

...All you could do now was just… sugar coat it a little bit. What other option did you have at this point?

“...It’s not that bad,” You told him, your voice softening. You felt so tiny and helpless… cornered like a small mouse.

You knew it was bad, and you knew trying to cover it up only made you look worse, but what else could you do? Your situation was scary to be in, lying would just make it so much worse. You didn’t want anybody to be mad at you… you couldn’t handle any more yelling, hitting or throwing things…

Before you could register what was happening the small of your back bumped gently against the counter, G taking up your whole vision. His hands were resting on the counter either side of you,  _ trapping  _ you, and you had to push down your fight or flight instincts.

“...look at me,” He told you, his voice... gentler than you expected.

You glanced up at him... a little surprised that he didn’t look angry.

“...when did you get it?”

... You hated how invasive he was being… you knew there was a good reason for it, but it still made you want to run and cry. Beck was going to be so angry with you… you were going to be in  _ so _ much trouble

You had to lie. “...Two days ago. I walked into a wall.”

“was the wall your boyfriend?”

...

... You wanted to throw up. You didn’t even have the strength to deny it, or to say anything at all.

“...i’m gonna heal it, okay?”

That was definitely one of the things you missed most about G. He could heal things so easily. One of the many perks of having a monster boyfriend… never fearing injury.

You didn’t have to respond… he just made it better.

It tingled, and felt like static on your face, heat and swelling ebbing away. You hadn’t even realized it felt so bad… you had grown so used to it.

He took a deep breath in a way that made you shudder. “...why’d he hurt you?”

You wanted to be honest. You wanted to burst into tears and tell him everything… you wanted this all to end, and you wanted him to save you from the constant pain you endured. You wanted to feel safe again.

But you just… weren’t allowed to.

“He didn’t.”

Lying left a sour taste in your mouth.

You had to close your eyes when he cupped your face… you wanted to cry. You wanted to scream and tell him  _ everything _ that’d happened.

“...i’m so sorry, doll. i was so dumb… i missed you so much.”

...

... You couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I-I just w-wanted you to  _ care!” _ Burst out of you, shocking both of you with the volume and upset. Immediately you regretted it and started to openly sob, wanting to pull the words back into your mouth, make it seem like you’d never raised your voice,  _ don’t hurt me...  _

You were shaking… shuddering. You felt like throwing up from how powerful your sobs were.

He hugged you close, his arms wrapping around you in a familiar way. It was comforting, but you still felt fear. If Beck came home…

…

“i was so stupid and wrapped up in myself. i should have been there. i care. i want you back.”

…

...Could things really be that simple? Could it all go away  _ that _ easily? What if he went back to his old ways… what if the neglect never stopped? 

What if Beck came after you and  _ killed _ you? You were sure he had threatened that a few times.

Things were never simple. There… had to be a catch.

He sighed, and you worried you had waited too long to reply. “...you can deny it, but i know he hurt you.”

...You didn’t want to keep lying. What was the point? But… you couldn’t bring yourself to talk about it. You didn’t want to think about anything Beck had done.

“...I don’t… wanna talk about it.” Your voice was soft. You didn’t like the thought of Beck hearing you, even if he wasn’t home. Even if G could destroy him.

He ran his fingers through your hair.

...You felt yourself crumbling.

“...please give me another chance.”

... You pressed your lips against his, hoping that was a good enough answer for him.

He didn’t waste any time, quickly picking you up and making his way up the stairs. You had butterflies in your stomach at the thought of being caught, but you knew you would be safe with G no matter what. He was strong, and very protective even when he was being distant.

You didn’t need to worry about that anymore… he wouldn’t neglect you. He promised. You believed him.

Your bedroom was clean, since Beck would throw a  _ fit _ if it wasn’t, but you knew you were about to make a mess. It didn’t matter anymore… you were done with him. You were completely safe again.

G laid you down on your mattress, and you smiled up at him for the first time in a while. You hadn’t been able to feel any form of happiness in months… but you were excited. You were  _ ecstatic. _ You weren’t a punching bag anymore. You were right where you belonged, with  _ who _ you belonged with.

He lifted your shirt off of your body, being slow and cautious with you. You didn’t have to be afraid… he was going at your pace, and you knew you could stop him at any point in time. For a moment, you wished you had dressed nicer… but realized that was a stupid thought since you were going to be naked soon.

It didn’t take him long at all to get naked. By the time you had looked back up from unbuttoning your pants, he was bare and ready to go. You had to stifle a laugh at the sight. You had never seen him so eager for something before.

“you nervous?” He asked you, keeping his voice soft and low. It was deeper somehow… it made you shudder with arousal.

“No.” You meant it… for the first time in a long time, you weren’t afraid. All thanks to him.

He laid down with you, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. They were slightly chapped, but he didn’t seem to mind… if anything, it seemed like he prefered it. He helped you slide your pants down your legs, and discarded them somewhere on the floor. You didn’t mind… you would find them later.

He let himself touch you everywhere. His hands felt so nice that it almost made up for all of the neglect.

“...need any prep?” 

...You thought for a moment. You already felt…  _ ready. _ You could feel your arousal and it was...  _ wet. _ You were as ready for him as you could possibly be. You didn’t really want to waste any more time, anyways. You wanted him, and you wanted him  _ badly. _

You shook your head with a soft smile. “No. I want you.”

His face lit up with a grin, and he positioned himself right away.

You held onto his shoulders, your grip tight as a vice. You hadn’t had sex in a while… not since you were with G the first time. He had always been much too ‘busy’, and Beck never showed an interest either. You were more a pet than a partner… sex just never seemed to cross his mind. At least, not with you anyways.

You felt G slide inside of you, going nice and slow. The stretch was a little overwhelming, and you gasped at the feeling, but… you liked it. It was a good ache, and you wanted nothing more than to keep going. He had always been a pretty big guy, and that also applied to his… other sizes.

You couldn’t help but moan as he began to thrust, his mouth finding its way to your neck, where he left small kisses. You felt amazing already, and you had barely even started.

Once your body had grown used to his size again, he began to speed up. You didn’t mind, in fact, you encouraged it. You let your legs wrap around him, pulling him in even deeper. Hearing him moan in your ear was one of the best sounds you could have possibly ever imagined, and it was helping you get off more than he would ever realize.

“...fuck, you… you feel so good, baby,” He praised you, as if  _ you _ were the one doing all the work. All you had to do was lay there, and he thought you were amazing… it was one of your favorite feelings.

You were already close, unsurprisingly. You were pent up from months of sexual neglect, and it was showing in the way your legs shook and you moaned shamelessly.

His hand found its way between your legs, and he rubbed your clit in small circles, giving you the final push you really needed to cum. You had to hold onto him even tighter, your body spasming and pulsing in ways only he could cause. His name slipped past your lips in a pathetic whine, and all you could do was let your body turn to mush as you came down from your high.

And of course, he followed right behind you, not bothering to pull out…

He came inside, and you couldn’t even bring yourself to be mad about it. It was short, but it was sweet… you both really needed it. You felt connected again, and you couldn’t have asked for anything better.

He pulled your sweaty body against him and he held you in a soft cuddle. 

“i love you,” He told you, making you smile.

You hadn’t felt loved in a really long time, so… you really needed to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [18+Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> [Discord server for any age! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/tnZ6SJ3)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


End file.
